FIG. 1 illustrates an example of fall restraint equipment comprising a stairwell 16, a platform 18, and a gangway 10. Stairwell 16 ascends to platform 18, where gangway 10 is connected. An optional cage 20 may be connected to gangway 10 if desired. In this example, the fall restraint equipment provides a user with access to a top 14 of a container 12 (such as a railway car).
FIG. 2 illustrates a gangway 200 that may be used as gangway 10 of FIG. 1. Gangway 200 comprises a base tread 202, which includes two posts or “uprights” 204 connected to base tread support 206. Uprights 204 are preferably welded to base tread support 206 but may be connected to the support by other suitable means, such as by bolting. Base tread 202 is conventionally connected to a fixed structure, such as platform 18 (FIG. 1). An support structure or “underbody” 208 is pivotally connected to base tread support 206 at one end and is pivotally connected to another tread 210, such as a seatainer tread, at the other end. Seatainer tread 210 is comprised of uprights 212 and 214 connected to each side of a tread support 216. Each set of uprights 212 and 214 are interconnected by lateral posts 218 and 220. Lateral posts 218 and 220 may be referred to as “joiners,” “connectors,” or “spacer tubes.” In this example, gangway 200 additionally comprises a pair of self-leveling supports 222 pivotally connected to underbody 208. Uprights 212 include top portions 226 that are configured to pivotally receive respective portions of a pair of handrails 224. Likewise, uprights 204 are configured to pivotally receive opposite ends of handrails 224. Gangway 200 may comprise additional components, such as a pair of supports, handrails, or “blocking rails” 228, as desired or needed.
The pivotal connections between underbody 208 and base tread 202, self-leveling supports 222, and seatainer tread 210 enable gangway 200 to rotate with respect to a fixed structure, such as platform 18 (FIG. 1). Additionally, the pivotal connections between uprights 204 and top portions 226 of uprights 212 allow seatainer tread 210 to rotate with respect to base tread 202.
Components of fall restraint equipment, such as gangways, are generally formed by welding smaller pieces of stock material together. For instance, top portions 226 of uprights 212 are formed by welding various pieces of stock material together, which are drilled or cut prior to welding. Portions 226 are then welded to a tubular piece of metal. Other areas of uprights 212 are then formed in a similar manner. For example, the portions that connect the uprights to tread support 216 are likewise formed from smaller pieces of metal that have been cut and welded together. These portions are then welded to the bases of the tubular metal of uprights 212 in order to form the complete upright. Once uprights 212 and 214 have been created in this manner, respective ends of lateral posts 218 and 220 are welded to the uprights. Manufacturing components for fall restraint equipment in such a manner is a protracted process and increases the cost of the finished product.
Repeat use of reference characters in the present specification and drawings is intended to represent same or analogous features or elements of the invention.